Consumers are embracing Self-Service (SS) technology. Enterprises have invested heavily in SS devices that permit consumers to perform a variety of transactions at a site (such as a retail store) of an enterprise. The investments have come for a variety of reasons, such as cost cutting to reduce onsite staff, reductions in expenses associated with adopting SS technology, increases in consumer throughput and overall experience while onsite, willingness of the consumer to embrace and use SS technology, and the like.
However, nothing frustrates a customer more and nothing can destroy customer loyalty more than poor enterprise service while at a site of an enterprise. In fact, the frustration is not exclusively tied to onsite service, as most consumers will attest to their displeasure with automated call centers where it can take an inordinate amount of time to speak with a real representative of an enterprise who fluently speaks the native tongue of the consumers.
So, although enterprises are integrating more and more SS options within their storefronts, the enterprises are increasing the risk that in-person service availability can substantially impair existing customer loyalty and sales. This risk is compounded by the fact that enterprises have reduced staff because of the availability of SS options and the staff that does remain is now being asked to multitask and perform a variety of functions for more foot traffic occurring at the enterprise storefronts.
Take for instance a bank branch where customers can enter to execute financial transactions with a bank, and where bank staff is made available to support those customers utilizing Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) when help is required while the same staff assists customers with in-person transactions. The bank staff cannot readily and efficiently assist the customers needing assistance at the ATMs while simultaneously assisting customers with in-person transactions. However, the ATM customers may become agitated and frustrated, since the ATM customers do not realize the staff is busy with someone else. Shouting across the bank by a staff member to an ATM customer is rude, and halting attention directed to an in-person customer who is currently at the counter with the staff member is also an inappropriate option.